Snow Day
by StarTraveler
Summary: Carter and Dana spend the day playing in the snow.


AN: This story I thought about when we had a small snow storm. That and the fact I've been dying to write another Carter/Dana fanfic. After this I have another story about them.  
  
It had been yet another successful mission for the Power Rangers, defeating the forces of evil, and destroying Diabolico's latest monster.  
  
But unfortunately his monster had thrown the weather out of sync, and it was still snowing in the usually warm city, according to Ms. Fairweather it would take a day or two before the problem corrected itself.  
  
"Stupid snow" that comment came from Joel as the rangers drove back to base.  
  
Carter looked at Joel, "come on where's your spirit?"  
  
"It leaves when cold comes" he replied.  
  
"It'll just be a day or two" Dana jumped in, "I for one am excited."  
  
Carter gave a wide smile, "good I'm not alone."  
  
Dana looked at the handsome man who was driving their vehicle. She had only met him eight months ago but she had a crush on him, and was quite sure she was in love with him; she had never felt this way about anyone before.  
  
Joel sighed happily as soon as they were in the base and took off to do his usual thing, pursuing Ms. Fairweather while everyone went their separate ways.  
  
But Dana held back it was very seldom that she saw snow, living in the aqua base and considering it was always warm up above. She was going to play in it, let loose and enjoy herself. Hopefully the forces of evil would hold off long enough.  
  
She soon found Ms. Fairweather trying to tolerate Joel as usual, "I'm going up to the surface."  
  
Joel gave her a funny look, "you actually want to be out in that?"  
  
"Yes and you're such a baby" she told him.  
  
"No I'm not I don't like snow and I hate being cold."  
  
Dana left soon after that and soon was on the surface. It brought back fond childhood memories of playing in the snow with her father. To bad Ryan was gone otherwise she would've tried persuading him to come along, but he was trying to find a way to defeat the forces of evil.  
  
"Hey Dana" she turned at the voice and her heart fluttered when she saw it was Carter.  
  
"Hey Carter" she replied.  
  
"So you like the snow to?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "yeah although I've never been around it much so I enjoy it when I can."  
  
"Mind a little company?" he asked.  
  
Dana nodded not trusting her voice; time all alone with Carter was what she had always dreamed of.  
  
They stood by a river looking out at the water and it looked extra beautiful with the weather then she felt a moment of playfulness come over her. She reached down, picked up some snow, and made it into snowball. Then she backed up a little and threw it at Carter's shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" he cried out but not in anger as it hit him in the back because he'd seen it coming and had moved.  
  
Dana laughed, "Another thing I like about snow."  
  
Carter grinned deviously, "oh yeah I'll fix you."  
  
Dana squealed and tried to avoid the snowballs he threw, while trying to get in some good shots. She cried out as they collided into each other and landed onto the ground laughing.  
  
They sat up and he looked at her. She was so beautiful with her hair full of snow, "I never thought of you as the fun loving type?"  
  
"I do loosen up once in a while but helping my father in the base all these years is what helped my serious side developed."  
  
Carter smiled even wider, "I like all of your personality."  
  
Dana looked at him, he really was handsome everything she'd ever wanted in a man. She saw a serious look come over his face.  
  
"Dana if I was to kiss you right now what would you do?"  
  
She stared him her heart in his eyes, "be thrilled it's what I've been dreaming of for a long time."  
  
They both leaned toward each other at the same time and their lips met in a tentative kiss that sent a jolt through both of them. Eventually they had to come up for air.  
  
"Another reason to love cold weather" he said.  
  
Dana laughed and soon they resumed their snowball fight, stopping to occasionally share a kiss. It was well after dark before they returned the base hand in hand, raising quite a few eyebrows.  
  
They then returned to her quarters and made hot chocolate and snuggled together under a blanket watching the news about the snowstorm that was still raging.  
  
Dana sighed happily; it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
